


What a Brat!

by trashpup



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Dildos, Eudora Patch is Alive, F/M, Femdom, Hair Kink, Kinky, Knifeplay, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Teasing, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, Vibrators, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: Diego gets mouthy during a family dinner with Eudora and all his siblings, Eudora makes him pay for it.





	What a Brat!

**Author's Note:**

> i.e. I wanted to write self-indulgent smut and it turned into nearly four thousands words of porn with plot. 
> 
> diego is a transguy, just so y'all know. eudora is a dom, fight me about it

"So, how's the new house coming along, Eudora?" Allison had asked, she had been very excited to hear that her brother had _finally_ gotten a house of his own, hopefully he would make it his own, too. She'd always known him to only keep what was important to him in that moment, never keeping things that might come in handy later.  
"Oh it's wonderful, Allison! Diego's got a whole room for training purposes, both detective and knife-throwing," Eudora threw a wink in Diego's direction, ignoring the stupid face Diego shot back at her, she'd get him later. "He hasn't really made it his home though, a lot of the things in our house belonged to me. It's weird..." she looked sad for a moment, memories of the first time she came over to his so-called 'apartment.' It was a single room, the boiler room of the gym. She'd remembered looking around and seeing just one cross-stitch that his mother had made for him hanging on the wall. That was it. He wouldn't even involve himself in the furniture buying department, leaving Eudora to pick it out and he would help assemble it and position it.   
"It feels cluttered, plus if I keep one thing, I'll have to keep everything, like you do, Dor," Diego stuck his tongue out at her, earning himself a glare in return. She knew he was joking, but he would pay for that. She kept talking with Allison about the new house and when they would have an open house and blah, blah, blah. Diego ignored it and turned to talk to Klaus and Ben. Klaus said that he and Ben finally got an apartment of their own and Klaus was trying to get back on his feet and get a job. Ben said that Klaus was still doing drugs, but he’s slowly getting better. Diego is proud of Klaus either way. It’s a slow road to recovery.   
A few minutes pass and Diego’s phone vibrates in his pocket, he’s questioning it, but looks at it anyway, knowing Eudora doesn’t like it when he’s on his phone during mealtime. It’s a text _from Eudora._ He looks up to discover that she is no longer sitting next to him. He was so invested in his conversation with Klaus and Ben, that he didn’t notice Eudora leave the table.  
‘Meet me in the upstairs bathroom, we need to talk,’ Diego reads. He immediately thinks something is wrong, but wonders why they couldn’t just talk in the other room. He stands up, maybe a little too quickly, and excuses himself to the bathroom. Nobody bats an eye at the fact that both he and Eudora had left the table.   
He makes his way up the stairs two at a time, anxious as to what’s wrong. He knocks on the door of the bathroom and calls for Eudora. Her voice comes back, it sounds shaky and unsure. The door unlocks and Diego opens it slowly. Eudora grabs his shirt and pulls him in, quickly shutting the door behind them and pushing him up against the wall. He lets out a small yelp of surprise before Eudora grabs a fistful of hair and tells him to be quiet.   
“I saw and heard you being a brat down there, care to explain yourself?” she’s practically growling in his ear at this point. He shakes his head in a defiant ‘no’ and Eudora pulls his hair just slightly. He swallows back a moan. She’s got one hand in his hair and another slowly travelling to the button on his jeans, she slipped two fingers into his boxers, slowly starting to rub against him. He mumbles something incoherent before repeating himself.  
“N-Not here. I do-don’t think I ca-can, I don’t think I c-can be qui-quiet right n-ow,” he’s unable to get the words out, clearly getting stimulated from just his hair being pulled. She ignores him, but lets go of his hair. He sighs in relief, making her laugh.   
“We still have dessert to get through and it’s cheesecake, you know I love cheesecake. We aren’t leaving until I’m finished, got it?” Diego nods, he’s still pressed up against the wall, his eyes closed. “I have your punishment in my hand, open your eyes and let me know if you need to stop, okay? You remember our safeword? You can tell me or text it to me at any point and we’ll leave,” Eudora’s voice got soft, this was new for both of them, she wanted to make sure he was okay with this, especially around his family. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a small vibrator in Eudora’s left hand, he groaned and took it from her.   
“Fine, I’ll be down in a minute,” he muttered under his breath. Eudora took it out of his hands and pushed him into a less comfortable position. He started to protest against it, but thought better of it and stayed quiet while she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees, along with his boxers.   
“This is my interactive vibrator, if you move in a way that suggests there’s something inside you, I’ll move it up a level. If you’re good, it goes back down to the first level. It will not turn off until we get home and I can properly punish you, got it?” she went over the rules quickly, warming him up as she talked. He nodded along, scared to talk because he was afraid he’d started stuttering again. “How’s your dysphoria? What do you want me to refer to it as?” she was so caring, yet so _cruel_ to him sometimes.   
“D-Don’t ca-care, ple-please touch me!” Diego was whimpering, trying hard not to touch himself, he hadn’t gotten permission to do so and he didn’t want to get in more trouble than he already was. Eudora smirked, seeing him try to restrain himself.  
“I’m turning it on now, this is the lowest setting. You wanna watch it go right into your pussy, brat?” she was ready for him to squirm through dessert, and she was going to draw it out as long as possible. Diego was pressing himself against the vibrator, trying to feel something, having Eudora tease him like this was pure torture. His eyes were closed again, he was restraining himself with everything he had in him. “Open your eyes, watch me or watch the toy,” she ordered, she watched his eyes snap open and hid another smirk as he slowly made his way from her eyes to the toys between his legs.   
He was silent, she took that as the okay to put it in and when she did, Diego let out a filthy moan. Eudora was already on her phone, turning up the vibrations, giving Diego a knowing look. There was no way he was going to last through dessert. 

“Th-Thank you, mom. The cheesecake is really good, I’m not sure I can finish m-my piece,” Diego was stuttering at the vibrations, his whole body was tensing up so he could keep his composure as much as possible. Eudora was loving it, she’d been eating her piece of cheesecake as slowly as possible and taking breaks between bites to talk to Klaus and Ben. She could tell it was driving Diego crazy, she saw how he was bouncing his leg and biting his tongue so he wouldn’t moan.   
“Diego, I’m getting tired, let me finish my dessert and then we can go home, I’ve got an early day, too,” Eudora said, she was getting impatient and horny just watching Diego. She’d looked at her phone to check the time and saw out of the corner of her eye that Diego was readjusting how he was sitting so the vibrations wouldn’t be as much, she turned them up to the highest level and Diego let out a pitiful squeak. There was no way he would be able to pass that off as a sneeze.   
“Okay, I’m going to wait in the car, I might fall asleep at the table,” Diego moved his chair and stood to leave and Eudora grabbed his thigh and pulled him back down to his seat, the vibrator was giving Diego too much stimulus at that point in time. He was getting overwhelmed and the vibrator and all the conversations and Eudora touching his thigh.   
He got her attention and discreetly signed ‘I forgot our safeword, I’m overwhelmed’ to her and she immediately got her phone out and stopped the vibrator and simultaneously thanked Grace for a delicious dinner and dessert. They hastily said their goodbyes to Diego’s siblings before fast walking to the front door. Diego got outside before Eudora did, and just barely before he collapsed on the pavement right outside the academy. He was breathing heavily and trying to collect himself.  
“S-Sorry Dor, i-it wa- was too much f-for me to h-han-handle,” he managed to stutter out. She was kneeling next to him, rubbing his back slowly, knowing that it was something that helped him calm down. “Yo-You can get in- you can get in th-the car.”   
He got himself into a sitting position, still trying to calm his breathing and stop the shakiness in his hands. He watched Eudora go to the car and start it before coming back around to help him into the car. He was thankful for her and everything she did for him. She got him in the car and told him that he could take the vibrator out during the car ride. He nodded, but didn’t move his hands to remove it. 

It was a long car ride back to their house and thirty minutes later, Diego was back to being himself, much to Eudora’s pleasure. He was talking back to her when she told him about her plans for the night, she was getting anxious just sitting next to him and not being able to touch him without taking her hands off the wheel. Diego kept telling Eudora that he was going to behave, but he would move his hands down to the waistband of his pants just to tease Eudora. She would shoot him a look out of the corner of her eye and tell him he’d better behave or punishment would be even worse.

Once they got home, Diego ran from the car to the house, struggling with his house key to try and escape Eudora as long as he could. He eventually got the key in the lock and sprinted inside and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, taking off his shirt and shoes on his way to the bedroom. Eudora took her time, knowing that Diego would be ready for her by the time she reached the bedroom. She went up the stairs, listening for any noises coming from the bedroom, any noises that might signal her for more punishment. She could hear Diego fumbling around, it sounded like he was struggling to get his pants and boxers off.   
She briefly remembered that he had never taken the vibrator out; smirking to herself, she took out her phone and started the vibrations up again. Diego let out a shriek followed by a throaty moan. He collapsed on the bed, unable to hold himself up for very long. That got her to move faster. She moved quickly, unbuttoning her shirt and pants, but leaving her panties and bra on.   
“You’d better be ready, brat!” Eudora shouted, knowing Diego would listen to her. She was getting closer and closer to the bedroom, but she hadn’t heard the bed creak with the shifting of Diego’s weight.   
The door was closed and when Eudora opened it, she saw Diego on the bed, but he wasn’t ready for her, he was three fingers deep in himself, the vibrator sitting next him. He was face down on the bed, on his knees, mouth wrapped around the sheets, trying to keep himself quiet. He hadn’t heard Eudora’s command or heard her open the bedroom door. His attempts to contain the moans were fruitless, thankfully he had the sheets to muffle them.   
He took his fingers out and moved them up to suck on them and Eudora moved quickly over to the bed where Diego was laying with his ass in the air. She wetted her fingers and pushed two in, hearing Diego yelp and move away from her, mortified that he wasn’t ready.   
“I thought I told you to be ready; and, who gave you permission to fuck yourself?” Eudora’s voice was full of authority and Diego _hated_ authority. She moved over to her side of the bed where she kept the toys she used for Diego. He had his legs clamped shut, his face red from embarrassment.   
“I-I’m sorry, Eud-” she cut him off, giving him a look. “I’m s-sorry, Ma’am,” he quickly corrected himself, trying to limit his punishment. “I-I didn’t h-he-hear, I didn’t hear yo-you.”  
Eudora scoffed at that, taking out a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, a couple vibrators and her favourite strap-on. Diego took one look at the handcuffs and signed to her that he didn’t want to be restrained today. She immediately put them away and Diego breathed a sigh of relief. His punishment couldn’t be that bad, could it?  
“I want you on your hands and knees, facing away from me. Since you thought it would be appropriate to get a head start, we will continue with your punishment from earlier. No noises, no talking, no nothing,” Eudora chose a bigger vibrator out of the three she took out and applied some lube to it. She turned it on as soon as she reached Diego’s hole. He twitched away from it, but immediately came back to the feeling, rubbing himself against it. The vibrations weren’t moving fast enough for him. Eudora took it away, seeing Diego get pleasure from it.   
“No, please, please,” Diego moaned out a plea, hoping Eudora would take pity on him. She did not. She kept the vibrator on, moving it against his vagina. She slowly pushed it in, watching Diego hold back moans. His hands were fisted in the sheets, his legs spread open, and his mouth slightly agape, it was such a pretty sight to Eudora. She pushed the vibrator in and out of Diego, slowly turning up the vibrations to try and make him moan, she knew he wanted the punishment, he was a brat.   
It worked, they were on the second to last highest setting when Diego let out a filthy moan. His hands were in his hair, panting and moaning at every vibration. Eudora slipped the vibrator out of Diego, hearing him whimper at the sudden emptiness of his stretched hole. As much as she loved hearing him whimper, she did say no noises.   
“Ah, ah, ah. More punishment for you,” Eudora teased Diego’s clit with one finger and pulled his hair with her free hand. He let out another filthy moan. Eudora’s grip tightened in his hair. “You’re gonna get spanked for that one.”   
Diego smiled into the sheets, loving the tingling and lingering pain that Eudora’s hands left. She positioned her body better so that she could give him his punishment as best she could. She knew he loved it, but she loved the noises that he made when her hand connected with his ass. He seemed to wiggle his ass in the air, taunting her as she prepared.   
“Count out loud, brat. Can you do that?” Eudora spit out orders without missing a beat. She tried to ignore the fact that Diego was still wiggling his ass for her, and god did he look good.   
“Can I moan for you, too, ma’am?” Diego’s voice was muffled by the bedsheets, but Eudora knew what he was saying. As soon as she said yes, she knew he was going to take so much pleasure in this. She couldn’t even classify this as a punishment anymore.  
“Count to fifteen, got it? If you miss a number, we’re adding two more.”   
She made orders sound like he had a choice, he knew he didn’t unless he said their safeword. It was a matter of honour when it came to using the safe word, though. They were both stubborn, especially Diego. Even if he wanted to use the safeword, he wanted to please Eudora more. As soon as she spanked him the first time, he snapped out of his daze, letting out a small yelp of surprise.   
“One,” Diego moved his head to the side so he could breathe. The spanking didn’t stop. “Two,” he groaned, already feeling the pain in one cheek. Another spank, quickly followed by another. “Three and four, jeez, Dor, at least let me say the nu-” he was cut off by Eudora yanking him back by his hair.  
“No more talking or we’re done for tonight.” Diego moaned at the sensation in his hair, wanting to talk back again, but Eudora sounded serious.   
The spankings were forgotten and Diego had buried his head in the sheets again, biting the sheets so he wouldn’t make any noise. The bed shifted with Eudora moving off of it. She grabbed the strap-on and quickly put it on, watching Diego, who was face down, not moving. Neither of them could wait any longer, both of them wanted something rough and fast, but neither wanted to say anything.   
“Turn over, Diego, I want to see your face,” Eudora was still standing by the bed, waiting for Diego to turn around and get positioned. He did it quickly but held out his hand, telling Eudora to hold on.   
“Grab one of my knives,” his voices was strained, he got the whole sentence out without stuttering, but he was breathless. Eudora looked at him, shocked. Did he want to use the knives on her or did he want her to use the knife on him? She obeyed him, still unsure of what was going to happen.   
“Diego? What’s going on? Who’s going to be threatened with this?” Eudora questioned, she was skeptical as to whether or not it would actually happen.  
“Me. I-I want y-you, I want you to thr-threaten me, don’t hold b-back. If you cut skin, that’s fine. P-Please, I want this,” Diego’s voice was raspy and breathless, he was dripping wet at the thought of Eudora pressing the blade into his neck.   
“Diego, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” Eudora sounded nervous, but the thought of it turning Diego on was almost enough to push the thoughts out of her mind. Diego was itching to have some sort of contact on his body, practically drooling over the thought of Eudora inside him. He nodded his head, unable to make his mouth work how he wanted it to. So she did.  
“Don’t make any noises, got it, brat?” she ordered as she got on top of Diego, holding the knife to his throat, pressing the knife against him, threatening him. He nodded his head, holding back a moan at the cold feeling of the knife against his neck. Eudora grabbed the blindfold, having forgotten about it. She quickly covered his eyes, he didn’t fight it.  
Eudora positioned herself above Diego so she could lube up the strap-on and push into Diego in one go. While she lubed up both the strap-on and around Diego’s hole, she kept the knife pressed up against his throat. Diego pressed his body against Eudora’s fingers as best he could, earning himself a warning press of the knife. She ran the knife down his chest and stomach, which emitted an involuntary moan from Diego. Eudora pressed the knife into his stomach, hoping that it didn’t break the skin. Diego wanted it to break the skin, though. He was lifting his hips to try and press the knife deeper into his skin.   
“Diego, stop it. I see what you’re doing,” Eudora rolled her eyes, watching Diego put his hips back down on the bed. He huffed out a breath of defiance, getting ready to spit back a retort, but Eudora held the knife to his lips.   
In response, Diego stuck out his tongue and licked the blade. Eudora shuddered, getting wet at the thought of Diego eating her out with his tongue. She pushed the thought aside and pushed the strap-on into Diego, he clenched around it, getting used to the feeling of Eudora inside him. He was biting his lip as hard as he could, drawing blood, he loved the feeling of her inside him.  
“P-Please, please do som-something,” Diego begged and whined underneath Eudora, he wanted any type of movement, any type of friction. Eudora was nearly laughing at how pathetic Diego looked under her.   
“Shhh, be a good boy for me and shut up,” Eudora’s words were full of love and malice as she ran the knife down the side of his face and over his existing scars. “I’ll give you another pretty little scar to match these.”   
Diego shuddered at the thought, rolling his hips into Eudora’s as best he could. She dropped the knife to Diego’s side and pushed him down into the mattress. He groaned as she slowly started to pull out and roughly pushed back in, he tried his best to hold back the moan but couldn’t. Eudora kept pounding away at Diego’s already abused hole.   
He grabbed a pillow and held it over his face, maybe it would help him stay quiet, knowing that Eudora would not hesitate to punish him even more. His legs were twitching, getting closer to an orgasm. Eudora knew it too, she pulled out of him, leaving his hole empty. Diego wanted to scream.   
“Don’t you dare,” Eudora warned. Diego let out a high pitched whine, bucking his hips. She held his hips down until he stopped trying to get something out of it. Once he finally calmed down, she grabbed a vibrator off the bed and turned it on, rubbing it up against Diego’s clit, he flinched away from it at first, but eventually brought himself back to it, he couldn’t see what she was doing, but he loved it.  
He tapped his own thigh twice, to signal to Eudora that he couldn’t hold on any longer. He couldn’t trust his voice right now. Eudora noticed and took the blindfold off Diego so he could watch her. She kept the vibrator against Diego while she moved around to get some more lube. He continued to whine and moan and at this point, Eudora was too horny to keep him quiet.   
“Are you gonna cum for me, brat?” Eudora had bent down and practically growled in Diego’s ear, shoving the vibrator inside him, eliciting a scream from Diego, his hands rushed up to wrap around Eudora’s back. He was digging his nails into Eudora as she pushed the vibrator in and out of him, watching him squirm under her.   
“Gon-Gonna c-cum, I’m - I’m g-gonna cum!” Diego groaned as his orgasm ripped through his body. Eudora pulled the vibrator out and immediately went down to finish him off with her mouth. He was moaning and was near tears when she finished licking up the rest of his cum. He couldn’t breathe through the heavy stimulation, his entire body was laying flat on the bed, sweat covered his face.  
“Can you finish me, or are you tired from your punishment?” Eudora smirked as she watched Diego try and calm himself down, knowing that post-orgasm, his entire body was sensitive to touch.


End file.
